


Thrill seeker

by orphan_account



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Motorcycle Crash, Near Death Experience, badboy!barry, flapbang, fuckboy!ross, rubberdoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-07-29 12:32:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7684669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry, Dan, and Suzy are out doing donuts when Barry meets someone who's about to make his life way more interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The boy at the gas station

**Author's Note:**

> Rated M because of later chapters.
> 
> Galaxy-dragon123 on tumblr suggested Badboy!Barry and Fuckboy!Ross and I immediately fell in love with it. Also threw some Flapbang in there because I like that too.

Barry leaned against his bike, cigarette in hand, sunglasses on. He was out doing donuts with a few friends, but Suzy was all out of gas, and Dan had gone to pee. So he waited.

He heard somebody in the door of the gas station, but instead of the sound of Suzys heavy boots and the sight of Dans enormous hair, he was met with two random guys. He threw his head back and sighed, where were they?

He didn't look back at the two boys before he noticed them staring. One was tall and buff, with long brown hair and a thick, blonde streak on one side. Barry scoffed at his harem pants before taking a quick glance at the other guy.

And, oh wow, a quick glance was enough for Barry to tell that kid was something special. He was probably about his age, only shorter than Barry because of his tall biker boots, and his eyes a piercing icy blue.

Barry might have admired his booty shorts and loose fitting tank top for a little too long, because when he looked back up, the boy was staring him down with a cheeky grin. Barry could feel his face flush but, without breaking eye contact, tried to act as if he wasn't immediately incredibly turned on.

The boy bit his lip and raised a brow. Oh God. What the fuck did he want? Did he just want a rise out of Barry? Or did he want him to follow him home and do bad things to him? No, God. Barry shook his head sharply and tore his eyes away. 

Suddenly he could hear noises in the door again, and Barry looked quickly around the parking lot to see if the boys were still there. Nothing. He looked back to the door to see Suzy and Dan approaching.

"Sorry it took so long, Dan got hungry." Suzy rolled her eyes in a soft laugh. Dan held up a bag of skittles as if to offer them some. "Mh, no thanks, babe." Suzy hesitated. Barry shook his head.

"You guys happen to see two-" Barry stopped himself, he couldn't tell them about this, but it was too late.

"Two what?" Dan asked with a mouth full of skittles. Suzy scoffed at the sugary foaming on his lips.

"Uh...No, nothing," He shuffeled his feet and tried to come up with something. "-just some assholes who refused to understand that my bike reeks of awesome."

"Fuck them," Suzy threw her half-bleached hair back over her shoulders and hid it in her helmet. "Let's ride."


	2. Early morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry wakes up early. So does Suzy.

It was still early when Barry woke up to the sound of birds outside the window. He looked over at Dan and Suzy at the other side of the room. Dan was all sprawled out on his small bed, Suzy nuzzling her face into his chest, both asleep.

Barry laid in bed for a while, stretching his arms lightly, letting out an invoulentairy groan as he did so. Why did he have to be such a loud person? He didn't want to wake up the sleeping couple.

Suzy didn't originally live in the small appartment, she just moved in recently after she started dating Dan seriously. Now, Barry couldn't help but feel out of place in his own home. Sure, of course he loved Suzy, but ever after she moved in with them it had felt more like Dan and Suzys place, and less like Dan and Barrys place.

Although, it wasn't like he'd ever need to comfront them about it, and it didn't even matter that much, so why bother, he thought as he got up as quietly as possible and closed the bedroom door behind him.

It wasn't like Barry to get out of bed when he'd just woken up, but lately he'd made it a habit to leave the couple alone. Plus, he'd had a weird dream tonight anyway, and he felt much cleaner away from his bedsheets. He put on some coffee and went outside for a smoke while he waited.

God, he'd really had a fucked up dream tonight. In his dream, somebodys hands were all over him while a mouth whispered sweet nothings in his ear. The hands and mouth didn't seem connected in any way, and when he tried to touch himself, all his hands could find was the top of a head. The dream was mostly a blur after that, the last thing he remembered was kissing the boy he'd seen at the gas station. It wasn't like he'd never had a wet dream before in his life, but that was just weird.

His thoughts were interrupted by Suzy, who now stood before him with two coffee mugs in her hands. She offered Barry one. He gave her a greatful smile as he took it.

"Good morning, Barry. You're up early." She yawned, and the light breaking through the trees shone on the jewlery underneath her tongue. She still hadn't brushed her incredibly obvious bedhair, the last piece of evidence confirming Barrys suspicion that they most definitely messed around after they thought Barry was sleeping. They'd been surprisingly quiet though.

"Morning, Suze," Barry held out his pack of cigarettes as a thank-you for the coffee. "Want one?" Suzy nodded, grabbed one, lit it and stuck it at the side of her mouth. She stretched, and the semi-long sleeves on her t-shirt slid away to reveal a full sleeve of tattoos, a cool dotted design surrounding the coolest looking skull-moth Barry had ever seen. 

"You hungry? Dan's probably awake by now." Suzy said, after what felt like an eternity. She looked over her shoulder, as if she expected the door to be open. Barry nodded and stumped his smoke on the railing of the porch before heading inside behind Suzy.


	3. Show me fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ross picks up the pace and runs.

After ordering, Barry sat down on a bar stool and checked his phone. He might seem tough on the outside, but in reality he was terribly awkward without a few beers. Suzy and Dan were out tonight, leaving him to either third-wheel or leave.

As he scrolled quickly through his twitter feed, someone came up behind him.

"I'll have whatever he's having. The boy spoke in a piercing tone and thick Australian accent, although Barry couldn't place exactly where he was from. He turned around and almost lost his breath for a hot second. "Oi, I'm Russ."

Behind him, slender and flamboyant as ever, stood the boy from the gas station. He was wearing short shorts again, this time along with a bright yellow crop top. It almost hurt to look at. Almost.

"Russ? I'm Barry." Barry gave him his hand, part of him hoping it would scare him off, part of him hoping he'd kiss it. But the boy didn't do either. Instead he cocked his hip and dropped his mouth wide open. Barry raised an eyebrow. "What."

"It's Ross with an O, you jerk!" he teased while shoving Barry lightly. He was stern but soft-spoken, shamelessly flirting with the biker. Ross sat down and admired Barrys jacket, gracing it with his fingertips.

"I'm so sorry, how could I ever. I would never intent to insult Ross, the great australian twink." Barry said flatly, although he couldn't help but be interested in the guy. Ross scoffed at his comment, but didn't seem to be further bothered by it. Their beers were placed in front of them and Barry smiled a thankful smile at the barrista. 

"Is this what you're having?" Ross made a grimace at the drink, but quickly flexed back to his normal self. That is, however 'normal' Ross' behaviour could be concidered. "Oh my, why is the one cute biker in this place so boring and predictable?" He threw himself over the counter in a dramatic moan. "Why can't you be any fun?" That look. Was that a challenge?

"Fun? Is that what that is?" Barry gestured to Ross' outfit, Ross made a grimace. "I'm not just some boring biker, you know," Barry cocked an eyebrow and put his beer back down. "I can be fun..."

"And I'm not just some australian twink." Barry shut up. "All right then, certified bad boy, show me fun." Ross whispered in his ear. He got up from his chair with a sly smile. He might not have gotten to drink his beer before they left, but God, his accent was intoxicating. This whole guy was intoxicating.


	4. Just don't kill me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross is a huge slut for danger.
> 
> Warning; This is the chapter that made me tag the fic with motorcycle crash and near-death experience. So I guess if you're sensitive about road safety, this is your warning. 
> 
> Also this chapter is definately NSFW.

Barry felt Ross' slender fingertips clawing at his leather jacket as they rode through the night. He'd offered Ross his helmet and biker pants, as he was wearing booty shorts and Barry had jeans, but he refused both.

"Just don't kill me," He'd whispered as he grabbed the helmet - making sure to grace Barry's fingertips in the process - and put it carefully on the ground. "Don't you think it's unfair if only one of us is in danger?"

It went cold down Barrys spine as he thought back to the tone of Ross' voice. It conveyed a completely different emotion than previously. It wasn't as playful as it was seductive, like he wanted Barry to want him. And he couldn't say he didn't.

If it was danger Ross wanted, Barry was the right guy for the task. He revved the gear, and Ross let out a soft yelp and clung tighter around Barrys chest as they sped up and passed a car. Ross leaned forward, resting his head against Barry, feeling his body heat. 

"So, is this the kind of fun you were looking for?" It was noticably easier to talk without the helmet on, and he could feel the wind in his face. Freeing, really.

"Hmm, I think we can make it a bit more exiting, don't you think?" Ross murmured in Barrys ear. It sent shivers down his spine. Ross' hands started fidgeting with Barrys jacket, opening it slowly, revealing a white tank.

"Ross," Barry hesitated, curling his elbows down as not to let Ross touch him. But Ross' slender hands trespassed, and when he put his hand under Barrys shirt, he loosened up and let out a soft groan.

"Oh, loud one, aren't you?" Fuck. Ross kept searching Barrys chest with one hand while the other worked the zipper on his pants. Oh God. Ross' hand slid easily down Barrys pants and palmed him through his underwear. "You're already hard. Hard as fuck."

Barry could only whimper as a response. He threw his head back as Ross touched the sensitive skin around his nipple and whispered sweet nothings in his ear. Ross slid his hand into Barrys underwear and started stroking his lenght. Oh God, Ross was so intoxicating.

"Fuck!" The bike swirved on the road, Barrys life flickered before his eyes. Oh God, this is it. He felt Ross' hands covering his own, he thought back once more to Ross telling him Just don't kill me, what a huge fucking failure he'd been tonight, and this would be the end.

Ross' hands tightened around Barrys as he pulled on the break and spun the bike out of the road. So there they were. Safe. Half undressed in a ditch at the side of the road with thin-worn tires and their hearts doing a million beats per minute, but safe still.

Barry trew himself off the bike the second he regained control over his limbs. When he looked back at the bike, Ross sat with his head thrown back, palming himself throwh his shorts. He was leaning his body on his other arm, giving his body a feminine sway to it.

"Now, that's the kind of fun I like. Fucking hot, right?" Barry couldn't answer for a hot sec. He couldn't even move. But even though Barry was angry, he couldn't bring himself to say no. 

"Was this part of your plan!?" he growled. Ross raised an eyebrow.

"You didn't say this wasn't totally hot. You sure you don't wanna take me right here, right now?" Oh, so this was how Ross wanted to play? Barry threw his jacket and tank off, lifted up Ross from the back of the bike, and put him down in front of a tree.

"You're such a tease, Ross, I can't help but want you." Barrys voice was reduced to a low growl, he could tell from Ross' breath that he found it extremely hot. Ross let Barry pin him against the tree, palming him through his jeans as he teased him. "Hope you're into public sex too, because I'm taking you right here by the highway."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally I was super exited about writing a lot more chapters for this, but right now I'm too busy and not inspired enough to write more. I really wanted to make it longer, and I most likely will - but not now.
> 
> Any questions can be directed to Scoutnerd on tumblr.


End file.
